Scruh
Scruh is the main character of the Scruh Franchise. His powers include the ability to always win, the power to hop between universes and has extreme luck. Scruh also has a following of many Goons, they come in three ranks Goon being the highest Hobgoblin is the middle and Gremlin is the lowest of the low (only 2 gremlins are known to exist) Scruh is very lazy and often times he is just lounging around doing nothing, he spends a lot of time in his room casting magic spells but never shows anyone what he's doing. Scruh often gets bored so he goes and starts random followings that worship him they include cults, clubs, ex by hoping between dimensions. Lardo believes there may be up to 23.5 groups through out the close dimensions. "If I ever catch you chuckleheads gooning around here again i'll knock your damn heads off" -Scruh Scruh has many nicknames some include * The Master * The Goon King * Captain Goon * The Captain * Goon God King * Gremlin Tamer * Master Chef (or so he says) * Gardening Novice "It's time to thaw the sauce." -The Master Scruh is a very powerful magic user, he says that he visited a place called The Temple of Protein an ancient temple that serves as a place for the Muscle Monks to train themselves for eternity to become the strongest men in the universe. The temple consists of a large gym and a barbecue area in the middle for feeding the hungry monks the protein they need, it always refills itself with the highest quality protein products. Scruh said he was only inside for about 5 minutes and he gained all of his powers from that short of a time. Scruh said that the leader of the monks King Protein Supreme creeped him out so he left. Lardo still doesn't know how Scruh got to the temple in the first place seeing as it floats in space but who knows with Scruh, he doesn't seem to conform to logic. Despite being so powerful Scruh doesn't use his powers for much except goofing off. Scruh enjoys gardening, cooking, and video games his favorite dishes to cook are Chicken Za'atar, Asian style Eggplant with quinoa, and plain old spaghetti with store bought sauce. (he sometimes uses buckwheat noodles in place of pasta) Scruh has a strange habit of cooking in the middle of the night, he often ends up making vegetable soup because it is easy to make. "Oh boy 2:30 AM time to make me some soup" -Scruh Lardo often complains to Scruh about not having enough videos on the channel and that they haven't made one in weeks, Scruh disregards this and just has people over to cook rather than make videos, Lardo bothers Scruh by entering his room and demanding to talk about the YouTube channel, Scruh who is often playing video games then chases him out of his room complaing Lardo made him lose.